Akira Nakajima
Akira Nakajima is a supporting character who later becomes a main character in the fanfiction project by AthrunZala00 called Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. He is also one of the main characters in the Tenth Series of Board Game. He is a resident of Osaka, Japan, who has a huge interest in dueling. He is one of the Number holders that Sora defeats shortly after starting his journey. He later reappears to fight Sora for his Number, only to be defeated and become part of Sora's team. He attends a high school in Osaka, but will most likely be transferring to Aoyama High School to continue helping Sora with the Number-retrieval mission. He will be the tenth series representation of a friend/rival to AthrunZala00, and will be voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Akira takes on the appearance of a normal, high school student; however, he tends to have a sense of justice in his personality. The picture above shows Akira's appearance during colder months. However, during warmer months, he usually wears simple clothes, like T-shirts and baggy shorts. His hair is a little longer than the average length for boy's hair. His hair is black with white streaks, and is usually kept neat. His eyes are red, as shown in the picture above. His personality is quite normal, but also shows his interest in comic books and manga through his talk of justice. He has skills in both dueling and hand-to-hand combat. His dueling skills start off as horrible when he uses his original deck, which is unknown, but when he obtains the Heroic Champions, his skills become good. As for hand-to-hand combat, he talks a big game about dealing justice, but is not good at hand-to-hand combat, at all. Otherwise, Akira is very serious when it comes to relationships with people and life situations, making him not the type to joke much. Akira's Past The only details about Akira's past so far known are that his mother died while giving birth to him, and his father is the current owner of Industrial Illusions. In the distant past, Akira's great-great-great grandfather was the vice president to Industrial Illusions, under Maximillion Pegasus. Maximillion Pegasus granted Akira's great-great-great grandfather to right to marry his daughter. Eventually, when Maximillion Pegasus died, Akira's great-great-great grandfather became the owner of Industrial Illusions, making Akira a distant relative to Maximillion Pegasus, and a future owner to Industrial Illusions. Relationships Akira has many relationships, whether it is a love relationship, hate relationship, or very close friend relationship. Here are a few of the important ones: Akira's parents: Akira didn't really get to know his mother, since she died right after giving birth to him. However, even though he barely saw his father, thanks to business, Akira had a close relationship with his father. Sora Kamioka: Akira hated Sora since he was defeated by Sora and lost his Number. However, he trained and went to fight Sora again, only to lose once more. Akira was then forced to work with Sora, making him hate Sora more. After the two talked about their pasts to each other, and Sora gave Akira's Number back, they become good friends. Hitomi Sekigawa: Sora's traveling companion. She acts weird, causing Akira to question the girl. She also threatened his life before, making him question her more. However, after the group has been together for a while, he starts to become friends with her. Izumi Fujioka and Hideki Kurosawa: Sora's childhood friends, who later join the group in Okinawa. Akira doesn't interact with them much, but he and Hideki act almost the exact same. Akira's Decks Akira uses two Decks: one for the fanfiction project, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross, and one for the Tenth Series of Board Game. Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross Deck Akira uses a Heroic Champion Deck in the fanfiction project, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. This deck focuses on the Heroic Challenger archetype, which focuses on Xyz Summoning the Heroic Champion monsters and Number monsters, especially Akira's main cards, Heroic Champion - Excalibur and Number 10: Heroic Sword-smith. Tenth Series Board Game Deck This deck is unknown at the moment. However, it is expected that Akira will be using the Heroic Champion Deck in the Tenth Series as well. Notes